


I'm Here

by AnnetteBodt



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fusions, Future events, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteBodt/pseuds/AnnetteBodt
Summary: Lars has to deal with never being able to age and outliving his loved ones.





	I'm Here

Lars sat in a graveyard staring at a tombstone. "Sadie....I wish....we had longer...." he mumbled.  
"But...I haven't even aged and who knows if I'll ever die naturally?!" He said and bitterly chuckled. "You...you had it better! A life with the man you loved and the people you loved, nothing more... But I have more. I don't want more. I want it to end. It hurts."  
He traced her name with his thumb.  
"I want to end my pain... I want to die!" He picked up the gun he always carried with him now.  
"Lars." A familiar voice said behind him.  
"What are you doing Lars?"  
Lars looked at Steven.  
"You can't stop me Steven. I'm going to kill myself!"  
"Why?" Steven asked sadly.  
"Because, everyone who I cared about and who cared about me is dead!"  
"I-I'm not dead..." Steven choked out tears rolling down his cheeks. "We...both lost people we cared about Lars.... I don't want to loose you too."  
He knelt down and casts his eyes to the ground. "I- I didn't know what I did back then would cause you so much grief. I didn't even know I had the power to bring you back to life....If I had known..."  
Lars placed his hand on Stevens chest and Steven looked up in shock.  
"It's...ok I don't blame you. I... died Steven and you saved me. You brought me back to life...I am thankful towards you for that. I've told you that many times before.... Gosh....what am I doing?! I'm such...a coward."  
"No, you're still the bravest guy I know." Steven disagreed placing his hand on Lars' chest.  
Lars smiled at his old friends kind words.  
"I think...As long as we got each other we'll be fine."  
Suddenly the two friends began to glow.  
Their forms blended together to create a new being.  
"Yeah, we'll be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not Sorry


End file.
